


Trial of Monsters

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Anger, Canon Compliant, Crime Fighting, Danger, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Minor Violence, POV Female Character, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Revenge, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. If there was one thing that she could control, it was for justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial of Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt, "Strongarm/Steeljaw: work together".

Strongarm couldn't control everything.

She hadn't been able to control just how many Decepticon fugitives there were in Crown City and beyond, or Sideswipe’s reckless behavior at times. She hadn't been able to control how she wanted to be an officer of the law when she was young, or how fate seemed to intercept randomly.

It bothered her that she couldn't control everything. Sometimes she hated it so much that she did sometimes very reckless things to bring justice and peace where it was needed.

The times the team had dealt with Steeljaw and his pack were no different. Steeljaw was savage, ruthless, and he knew just how to use force and numbers to his advantage. When she had first come across him, he used his guile to subdue her, to capture her, and almost rid her of her spark, had it not been for Sideswipe and Russell’s intervention.

Anytime the team fought Steeljaw, it was dangerous of course. That was what made it a thrill; it was almost a primal dance with death. Strongarm had to resist the urge to fight the Decepticon on her own terms, as payback and to see if she could take him down herself.

She was naive at the time, but she now knew that Steeljaw was a beast in Decepticon form. They were polar opposites, and they couldn’t work together without trying to extinguish each other’s sparks, and that would be the case for any Con still out there. He was a vicious criminal, who used his smooth and low voice to bring someone into a false sense of security, and he would be, no, **_had_** to be put down, before he destroyed everything in his path.

She couldn’t control everything, but she knew that she could control how one could take down any evil that was rampant, even in the name of both justice and sedition.

She couldn’t control everything, but if there was one thing that she could control, it was for justice. She had heard about the trial of monsters, and this was one of them.


End file.
